Landmaster
El Landmaster (''ランドマスター Randomasutā'' lit.Maestro de la Tierra en japonés) es el Smash Final de Fox, Falco y Wolf en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El usuario grita una frase y va volando hacia arriba, fuera de la pantalla. Inmediatamente, cae del cielo una especie de gran tanque llamado Landmaster, el cual puede moverse hacia los lados y elevarse durante un tiempo mediante unos propulsores que tiene el vehículo. El Landmaster puede girar sobre si mismo hacia los lados, dañando y mandando a volar a todo enemigo cercano. El cañón que tiene genera una descarga de energía muy poderosa que produce mucho daño y que puede fácilmente lograr un K.O. al oponente. Si un enemigo se acerca al Landmaster mientras esta en movimiento, lo mandará a volar también. Si cuando se eleva algún enemigo esta sobre el Landmaster, puede logar un K.O. Estrella si se eleva lo suficiente. Aunque puede elevarse, no es de forma ilimitada, pudiendo perder una vida si se acaba la potencia de los propulsores mientras esta fuera del escenario. Cuando termina el tiempo del Smash Final, el Landmaster parpadea y después desaparece mientras se ve el vehículo transparente en líneas celestes. Curiosamente, el salto inicial cuando realiza el Smash Final, daña al enemigo si este esta cerca. Según el personaje que use este movimiento, tiene diferentes características el Landmaster. Además, aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero con el nombre de Landmaster Tank. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés): :Team Star Fox's high-powered, anti-aircraft hover tank. Its caterpillar-like treads allow it to perform quick lateral rolls. It can even fly for short periods of time. Its main cannons closely resemble the weapons technology on an Arwing, so the same rules apply: if you charge them up, you can shoot guided missiles. Landmaster Fox disparando SSBB.jpg|El Landmaster de Fox disparando. Landmaster Fox girando SSBB.jpg|El Landmaster de Fox girando hacia el lado. Trofeo Landmaster SSBM.jpg|Trofeo del Landmaster en Melee. Fox thumb|Vista lateral del Landmaster de Fox. Cuando Fox usa su Smash Final, él grita "Landmaster!" y después sale volando. Su Landmaster es la versión estándar, siendo el más balanceado de los 3. Es de color blanco con algunas partes azules. Dura 18 segundos su Smash Final. Al girar hace 17% de daño, al chocar con el oponente hace generalmente 15% y cada estallido hace 17%. Es el más lento en elevarse, siendo muy complicado lograr un K.O. Estrella. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés): :Fox's Final Smash. Climb aboard the Landmaster tank, the ultra-high performance, anti-air, rolling combat vehicle of Team Star Fox. Just like in the Star Fox series, the cannon can be used to blast foes, and the tank can roll over enemies. The jets beneath the main body can be used to hover. Between its firepower and mobility, this tank knows no equal. Falco thumb|El Landmaster de Falcon elevándose. Cuando Falcon usa su Smash Final, él grita "Personally, I prefer the air!" (Personalmente, ¡prefiero el aire!) y después sale volando. Su Landmaster estéticamente es igual que el de Fox, pero tiene diferentes características. Dura lo mismo que el de Fox, 18 segundos. Este Landmaster es el que más daño produce entre los 3, pero al gira es el que menos daño hace. Su principal característica es su capacidad de elevarse de forma más rápida que el de Fox y durante más tiempo. Es el que más tiempo puede mantenerse en el aire. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés): :Falco's Final Smash. He jumps aboard the Landmaster high-spec, anti-craft tank. With the tank's powerful cannon blasts and rolling ability, it's possible to take out all enemies at once. The Landmaster is based on actual production vehicles, but Team Star Fox's Landmaster was customized by the team's mechanic, Slippy Toad. Wolf thumb|Vista general del Landmaster d Wolf. Cuando Wolf usa su Smash Final, él grita "We're gonna have fun with this thing!" (¡Vamos a tener diversión con esto!), aunque en la versión japonesa grita "Koitsude asonnde ageru ze!" (literalmente ¡Jugaré contigo con esto!), y después sale volando. El Landmaster es mucho más diferente estéticamente que los anteriores, pues es de color negro con algunas partes rojas, los mismos colores que su Wolfen. Además tiene varias diferencias en cuanto a su funcionamiento. Primero que todo es el que menos dura, sólo 12 segundos. Sin embargo, es mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, ya sea con su cañón o al girar. Sus estallidos son más rápidos y más fuertes que los otros 2, siendo más fácil lograr un K.O.. También es mucho más rápido al moverse hacia los lados y al elevarse, siendo más fácil lograr un K.o. Estrella con este. Además, cae más rápido que los otros 2. ;Información del trofeo (en inglés): :Wolf's Final Smash. Wolf analyzed Fox's Landmaster and built his own improved version, which he now calls out and boards. He's increased the output of the on board generators and upped the vehicle's firepower. However, this has substantially decreased the time the Landmaster can appear on the screen. It sports the same colors as Wolf's Wolfen. Origen thumb|Art Oficial de un Landmaster en Star Fox Assault. Este movimiento se origina en Star Fox 64, donde Slippy crea esta máquina para ayudar al equipo Star Fox en su aventura. Se ve usarse en los planetas Titania y Macbeth. Después, en Star Fox Assault, vuelve a aparecer, pero con una apariencia más moderna. Al apariencia de los Landmaster en Brawl es un combinación de su apariencia en Star Fox 64 y Assault. Véase también Categoría:Ataques Categoría:Movimientos especiales Categoría:Universo Star Fox Categoría:Fox Categoría:Wolf Categoría:Falco